Nuestra primera vez
by Clockwork Pumpkin
Summary: -Ron, ¿no crees que es hora de tener hijos? preguntó Hermione sonrojándose -Querida, si tenemos niños, serán nuestros. ¿Por qué adoptar niños ahora?


_**Bueno,, Hola a todos! Esto surgió de un gran momento de inspiración,, NO ES LEMMON para que no se emociones(¿?)xD y este fanfic es dedicado a mi intimis del alma remsiee-pooh, lunática o como todos la conocemos: annie. Que la maldita no ha salido de vacaciones y está sufriendo por su tarea de informática y lectura. Te amo annie!**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** Lo de JK y blablabla. Disfruten personaaas xDD**_

Nuestra primera vez.

-Ron, querido, ¿no crees que es tiempo de, ya sabes, _tener una familia? _Ya sabes, con todo y niños-dijo Hermione sonrojándose-¡En el nombre de Merlín Hermione! Si tenemos niños, serán nuestros. Querida, ¿por qué quieres _adoptar_ niños ahora?-¡YO NO ESTOY HABLANDO DE ADOPTAR NIÑOS RONALD!-gritó Hermione levantándose de la mesa y dejando su desayuno a medias. –Pero querida, acabas de decir que…-ya Ronald, déjalo. Tengo que ir a trabajar- terminó Hermione en tono decepcionado.-Y yo también querida, así que, ¿por qué no nos vamos juntos al trabajo?-No Ronald, puedo irme sola, gracias, -Pero Hermione…-¡YA RONALD! ¡A veces eres tan insoportable! ¡ME LARGO!- terminó Hermione azotando la puerta tras de sí. –De seguro ha de estar en el periodo. Si, debe de ser eso.- se dijo Ron para sus adentros.

-¿Y dices que no quería venir contigo al trabajo?- preguntó Harry. Estaban en la oficina de aurores platicando tranquilamente. -¡Así es! Pero no se que fue lo que hice mal, digo, ¿por qué adoptar niños ahora?-Ron, creo que no se refería a eso.- ¿ah no? ¿Y entonces a qué? ¿No pensarás que _eso _verdad?- terminó Ron en tono asustado. –Amigo, no soy experto en esto-comenzó Harry haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no reírse de su amigo-pero creo que ella no se refería a adoptar. Estoy seguro-continuó medio exasperado, medio divertido-que ella se refería a _hacerlos_.- ¿Queeeeeee!? ¿Qué me estas queriendo decir con eso Harry? ¿Qué tenemos que….?-¡Exactamente Ron!-gritó Harry triunfante -Ya vamos progresando- dijo riéndose. -no es divertido-dijo Ron hundiéndose en su silla– ¿El qué? ¿El hacerlo?-terminó dando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja – ¡CALLATE HARRY! El simple hecho que tenga que imaginarte con mi hermana haciendo…-¿bebés? –te dije que te callaras Harry! EXPELLIARMUS!- grito Ron con todas sus fuerzas. –Ok amigo, ¡ya entendí!-gritó desde el otro extremo de la oficina. -Ninguna charla sobre sex…-¡no digas esa palabra Potter! –Sexo, Ron. Sexo. ¿Qué pasa con eso? ¿Ni siquiera con Lavander? –No.- terminó aún mas avergonzado.-Tienes mucho que aprender Ron. -Claro, lo dice el gran Harry Potter, el esposo de la mujer que está esperando su segundo bebé.- Terminó Ron en tono desesperado.

-¡No me lo puedo creer! ¿Y así nada más te dijo eso?-¡Si Ginny!- dijo Hermione con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.-Y yo… no se que ha… ha... hacer porque… porque… si él no… no… no quiere…tene…tener be…bebes enton…entonce…entonces…-tranquilízate Hermione. Ya veremos la soluciona a tu problema.-dijo Ginny, pero seguía sin consolar Hermione. Después de un rato, Ginny preguntó temerosa -¿y ni siquiera cuando… ya sabes, cuando fueron a Australia por tus padres?-No Ginny! ¡Entiende! Nunca lo hemos hecho-dijo devastada. Aparte, esas cosas no se deben de contar, ¿o si? –Pero- continuó Ginny – no te preocupes, querida. Encontraremos una solución a tu "pequeño problema"-dijo haciendo que Hermione sonriera un poco. –Claro, lo dice la chica que esta esperando el segundo hijo del Gran Harry Potter-dijo en tono desesperado.

-Ronald, tenemos que hablar.- dijo Hermione a la hora de la cena un poco nerviosa. – ¿Sobre que asunto, querida? -Sobre lo de la mañana.- Terminó segura de si misma-¿Qué parte, exactamente?-preguntó Ron inocentemente. No la iba a ayudar a hablar de eso. ¿Qué demonios? ¿Por qué sexo? – ¡YA SABES QUE PARTE MALDITA SEA!- gritó fúrica. -aahh, ¿a la parte de los niños?-si Ronald, esa parte-dijo Hermione exasperada. ¿Qué diablos le sucedía a Ron? -mira Ron, yo solo quiero, ya sabes, que mis padres, ya sabes, tengan nietos, porque, soy su única hija, y pues…-Hermione- comenzó Ron en tono suave y dulce -¿estas… estas segura de que quieres tener bebes?¿tan pronto?¿no crees que, ya sabes, deberíamos de esperar?-¿esperar a que Ronald? ¿A que mis padres envejezcan y se mueran y no puedan ver a sus nietos correr por el jardín? ¿A eso quieres esperar?-dijo con lágrimas en los ojos –Pero, querida, hace unas cuantas semanas lo intentamos y…-¡y no quisiste seguir Ronald! ¡Según tú era demasiado tarde y tenas que levantarte temprano! ¡Y eso no es justo! Y ya, no quiero seguir discutiendo, en realidad me enfermas! –gritó levantándose de la mesa -¡Y ya me dieron ganas de vomitar!- dijo Hermione tapándose la boca con las manos y corriendo hacia el baño –espera Hermione!-grito Ron levantándose de la mesa _(¿apenas? XD)_ y yendo igualmente al baño. -¿Querida estas bien?-preguntó tocando la puerta-creo que debemos de ir a San Mungo –No Ron, estoy bien, gracias-dijo Hermione saliendo del baño y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.-Mejor vallamos a descansar. -¿Pero segura que…? -¡YA RONALD! ¡YA TE DIJE QUE ESTOY BIEN! ¡SOLO NECESITO DORMIR! –PUES TE GUSTE O NO, ¡IREMOS A SAN MUNGO!- dijo Ron, también alzando la voz. ¿Qué le pasa a Hermione? ¿Qué demonios con sus cambios repentinos de humor? –Ronald, es que, tu no me entiendes- dijo al borde de las lágrimas –pero… pero,-ya déjalo Ronald, vamos a San Mungo, para que veas que no tengo nada.

.l.l.l.l.

-Doctor, ¿qué tiene mi esposa? ¿Ésta enferma?- Ronald, yo me puedo ocupar de mi misma, gracias. Y por favor deja de hablar como si no estuviera aquí ¿si?-Hermione yo solo…-De hecho-dijo el medimago interviniendo en la discusión-La señorita Hermione, bueno, en este caso, la señora Hermione-dijo con una sonrisa-¿Qué quiere decir con señora?- dijo Hermione ferozmente-¿quiere decir que yo…-¿quiere decir que ella…-exactamente señores. Hermione está embarazada -¿Quee? ¿Pero como?-Ronald- volteó Hermione hacia Ron -seremos padres- dijo con lágrimas de felicidad en los ojos-¿ahora ya se puede explicar todos esos cambios de humor raros Sr Weasley –Hermione… ¡embarazada! ¡Por Dios querida un bebe!- Si, es lo que acaba de decir el medimago- dijo para darle un corto beso en los labios. – ¿y cuántas semanas tengo? –oh, tiene tan solo 6 semanas- respondió feliz- 6 semanas de aguantar los cambios raros de humor…- murmuró Ron -de todos modos le daré algo para esos cambios, para que no asuste a nadie mas- dijo risueño y escribiendo en la receta. – y tendrán que venir aproximadamente cada mes para hacerle su chequeo. Le programare su siguiente cita dentro de un mes. –Me parece perfecto- dijo Hermione sonriendo.

ööö

-¡Por Dios! ¡Un bebé!- dijo Ron sentnadose en el sillón de la sala -¿ya ves Ron? No era demasiado tarde- dijo Hermione besando apasionadamente al futuro padre de la querida RoseWeasle.

_**Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy (¿) XD que do algo raro,, me siento mal,, creo que es por eso xD bueo annie espero que te haya gustado,, sino,, ya veras! xD **_

_**Kaly~**_


End file.
